The ZombieFighting Waddles Fans!
by 24AbbyS
Summary: A zombie virus spreads across the sleepy town of Gravity Falls and turns everyone into zombies. Dipper and Mabel, two of the survivors, have to team up with unlikely people and great rivals in order to STOP THEM ZOMBIES!No really, they have to eradicate the virus and save everyone.The story is better than it sounds, really. The title and summary is not that good, but rate/review!


In the town of Gravity Falls, somewhere in the forest, a man in a cloak hid behind a tree. He was afraid. But he was willing. He _had_ to get revenge on Gravity Falls and make them suffer...or die. Or, in fact, become zombies that will turn to dust in the next 48 hours.

_This should do the trick_. He thought._ Gravity Falls will become no more! Hahahaha! _He took out a large vile, and poured a dash of the liquid in it onto a curious and unfortunate dog. The man then ran off, bumping a tree. The dog barked and started running after him. Suddenly, it stopped. It's flesh began to rot and it's eyes shone a dark red. The once-been dog was a zombie. It let out a sharp moan and ran to the town of Gravity Falls.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were in the Mystery Shack, eating breakfast. Dipper was reading the local newspaper, reading the "Breaking News" article. Mabel, on the other hand, was eating lumpy oatmeal with Waddles, her beloved pet pig. Dipper looked up from his newspaper. "Hey Mabel?"

"Yeah?" Mabel replied as Waddles snorted.

"It says here there have been recent sightings of people who acted like drunk people. But studies, scientists, and statistics show that these people, or once-people, are zombies!" Dipper frowned. "I always knew something was wrong with this place. Gravity Falls may be a sleepy town, but it is not an ordinary town like the small city near home. Hartberg, was it?"

Mabel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Dipping Sauce! You are always Mr. Grumpy Face! Turn that frown upside down!" Mabel started squeezed her twin brother's cheeks, trying to make him smile.

"Ow!Ow! Mabel! Stop!" Dipper said as her softly pushed Mabel away. "And don't call me Dipping Sauce, please?"

"All right Mr. Grumpy Grump." Mabel turned to Waddles. "Hey, you wanna play in the park, Waddles?" Waddles snorted in agreement. "OK! Let's go!" Before Dipper said anything, they were already out the door. Dipper shrugged, quickly looked out the window, and continued reading the newspaper. As he looked through the window, Dipper could have sworn he saw a pair of gleaming red eyes. Dipper looked at the picture of the "zombies" in the newspaper. They had gleaming red eyes as well!

Dipper panicked. His sister was outside. IN DANGER! Dipper rushed outside, seeing Mabel and Waddles still in front of the Mystery Shack. He screamed "Mabel" several times, dragging Mabel and Waddles back home. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DIPPER?" Mabel blurted.

"There was a...ZOMBIE!" Dipper screamed. "And it's outside! I'll show you! Go grab a bat or shovel!" Mabel followed orders and followed Dipper outside.

Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles searched for the "zombie" until Dipper yelled, "Zombie! I see it! In the bushes!" Mabel looked confused, so Dipper sighed and decided to take matters into his own hands. He took the shovel and slammed the steel end (for digging) onto the bush. The twins heard a muffled "Ow!". Suddenly, Old Man McGukett, the town coop, popped out from the bushes.

"What in tarnation was that for? I was jes' usin' my new infared binoculars!" McGukett said aloud. Mabel gave Dipper a look and apologized of the accident. All Dipper could muster was, "Sorry." He was very embarrassed. So then, the twins and Waddles returned home to the Mystery Shack, but all was dark. Dipper groped around for the switch, but his hand stopped on a object. Or more specifically, person. The person let out a moan. Mabel and Dipper screamed as Gruncle Stan leapt at the twins and Waddles. _  
_

"HA! Got ya!" Gruncle Stan laughed.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and laughed. "Gruncle Stan!" they said at the same time.

Mabel elbowed Dipper as she told Stan about the "zombie" incident. "Zombies?" Gruncle Stan said. "They don't exist!" Mabel agreed along with Waddles.

Dipper had a skeptic look on his face until he relaxed and said, "I guess you're right."

Oh, but they were wrong.

* * *

What did you think? Please rate and review!


End file.
